


Clash of Personalities

by ferrouswheel



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Other, Team Bonding, Team Dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrouswheel/pseuds/ferrouswheel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you bring together a team of people with strong personalities, they are bound to clash. </p><p>The bonding experiences helped with that, eventually.</p><p>**There's a pretty big spoiler for the film, read at your own risk**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clash of Personalities

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing
> 
> Once again their is a huge spoiler here, DO NOT read if you haven't seen the film.
> 
> You have been warned.

When the dust settled after the Manhattan Incident and everyone had time to recover from the expanse of cuts and bruises that resulted, those members of the Avengers Initiative that were close to New York started gathering together for bonding experiences of sorts. 

Thor did not take part because of the distance between Asgard and Earth in Midgard and Bruce only came on the rare occasions he was in the country or when the bonding experience did not involve stressful activities. He continued his work in third world countries, even though he had begun to feel safe in the United States because of SHIELD and his team members. This left Natasha, Clint, Tony, and Steve.

The first activity they tried were different athletic activities, which they all agreed they would be good at and they believed they would have a few times. They didn’t account for the fact they were gathering four strong personalities and putting them in a competitive situation. None of them accounted for Tony’s wit and his capacity for insults. Steve was ever selfless and fair, but he caused problems because of his unfair advantage in physical activities. Clint and Natasha held a competitive streak as well as an aptitude for cheating, as a team of course, because everything they did was as such. 

The first sport they tried was football. They collected a few SHIELD members and met in secluded field in Central Park. They were able to last a half hour before things blew out of proportion. Most of the SHIELD members were forced to return to HQ and go straight to the medical bay. Those who didn’t have sprains were ones who were getting their bruises checked. Tony earned himself a hairline fracture in his wrist and a huge bruise across the expanse of his chest, because it wasn’t in his nature to back down from sarcastic taunts. Steve lost his temper and sent him flying across the field with his fists. When Tony came back to retaliate, Clint tried to stop him and he received a punch to his face. Natasha who watched with rolling eyes from the sideline just couldn’t understand how this all started over who wanted what end as their own after ‘half-time’. 

Fury, naturally, found out about the incident and banned any and all contact sports. No exceptions. 

After the football incident they decided to try out disc golf, it was allowed because there was no physical contact needed. This time a fight busted out because Natasha neglected to count how many throws she had taken accurately—in a way that definitely wasn’t accidental. Tony was angry and started pulling out the insults and began cheating himself. In the end Tony, whose bruises had just healed from football, received Natasha’s fist to his left eye. 

After that, Fury outlawed all sports, absolutely no exceptions. 

There was a long recovery time after disc golf which found another member of the Avengers back in the city. Bruce Banner had needed to come back to discuss matter with Fury and he decided to attend one of the bonding rituals that all tended to end in disaster. 

They ended up going to sushi bar and watching a movie. The night went practically without incident, because the only main argument was what film they were going to watch. When they realized Steve was far behind on movies they decided to start on films he would be able to connect with. 

After Bruce left they decided to try a board game, which was only notable because Tony became pissy and flipped the board because Clint was embezzling from the bank in Monopoly. 

This time Fury didn’t have to make the rule, they decided as a group that board games were now banned from their bonding experiences. 

A year after the football incident, they decided to attempt a game of Poker. This time they were smart and made a list of rules everyone had to follow, which they posted on the door of the Rec Room where they played.

The rules were written in Steve’s neat script and they were:

1\. No weapons (Clint and Natasha)  
2\. No electronic devices at the table (Tony)  
3\. No hiding cards in your lap or up your sleeve (Clint and Natasha)  
4\. No using your super-memory to attempt to count cards when playing Black Jack (applies to all)

The poker game went well, because of the rules and Pepper was there to dampen Tony’s trash talk. Natasha ended up winning, whether or not it was honestly or with a little extra help—no one knew. 

When you create a team of strong personalities there is bound to be some abrasiveness when they come together. Those who spent time with the Avengers began to notice a change in the dynamic in the team. They had begun to work better together after they had Phil Coulson to avenge, but they still had moments of impact. The bonding time helped with that. Tony and Steve lost their tempers with each other less and threatened to suit up for grade school-like fights even less. Natasha and Clint expanded their ‘circle of trust’ to include the other members of the team and not just each other. And Steve began to understand pop culture references thanks to the abundance of bonding time they spent watching movies. 

The Manhattan Incident and these bonding activities brought the team together and the next time the world needed them to assemble, they would be ready—and united.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave any thoughts or comments in the box.


End file.
